In the conventional TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), there is often parasitic capacitance Cgd. When the current/voltage of the gate line changes, the parasitic capacitance Cgd will produce the capacitive coupling (Feed Through) voltage ΔV, so that it cannot use the common voltage Vcom as a middle value in respect to which the voltage changes symmetrically when the voltage forms polarity inversion, which causes DC residual effects to appear.
Under the influence of the DC residual effects above, if the voltage of the bipolar plate of LCD capacitive of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel remains the same value for a long time, then the residual and movable ions in the liquid crystal molecules can move in the same electric field direction to accumulate on the same side of the liquid crystal molecules, thereby forming an inner electric field.
When the displaying image (as shown in FIG. 1) of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display turns from a high gray scale to a low gray scale, the inner electric field and the electric field between the plates of the liquid crystal capacitance are offset with each other, so that the liquid crystal molecules cannot be twisted to a predetermined angle, which will eventually lead to an image sticking phenomenon, as shown in FIG. 2.
In particular, in the process of users who use mobile phones, tablet computers, desktop computers, and other electronic products, since the screen area of the electronic products will sometimes display a static picture for a long time. When the screen is switched, the screen of the electronic products will produce an image sticking phenomenon which is easily recognizable to the human eye.
In order to reduce the above image sticking phenomenon, the conventional technical solutions are: the asymmetric adjustment is used to grayscale voltage which is used to display images.
Due to the nature of the portion of parts or materials of the conventional displaying panel (e.g., the nature of the liquid crystal material) having variations over time (changing with time and having varying characteristics), the optimum common voltage value of the conventional display panel will vary with time variation, and the above portion of parts or materials of the conventional displaying panel are able to stabilize after booting for a long time. During this long time, if the Vcom, etc., are kept constant, then the flicker rate of the conventional display panel image will be in a variation state continuously, as shown in FIG. 3, which would greatly increase the image sticking phenomenon.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.